Coming Out
by Ieeerr
Summary: What happens when Kendall and Logan decide to come out and tell the world they're dating after Carlos and Sammy admitted they are in a relationship? Read and find out!


**Enjoy!**

"Now Carlos admitted that he's dating Sammy, maybe we should admit it too?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not?"

"Well... some of the reactions Carlos got weren't that nice."

"But I think it would be different with us." Logan said.

"Why?"

"Because we are dating each other and not a girl-or boy-from outside of the band. And besides, a lot of people fantasize about us being together. I think we should do it."

Kendall smiled. "Okay then. If you want it then I want it too."

Logan leaned forward and presses a kiss to Kendall's lips.

"I love you, Kendall"

"And I love you. So.. How are we gonna do this?"

"I already thought about that: We could tell some magazine, but, I think, that then people will think they made it up. We could make a YouTube video like Carlos. Or we could just tweet something. For example: take a picture of us kissing then tweet, saying we're dating."

"Okay, hmm." Kendall thought for a few second before saying, "I think we should make a YouTube video."

"Then YouTube video it is. When do you wanna record it?"

"Now?"

"Alright, let's get the laptop then."

Logan, who had been lying on his stomach next to Kendall, who was lying on his back with his boyfriend half lying on his stomach and chest, stood up and walked over to their shared laptop at the other side of the room. He grabbed it and walked back to Kendall.

"So, what are we gonna say?"

"I don't know, Logie. We're just gonna say whatever we want at that moment, I don't want it to sound to scripted or anything."

"Okay."

By now the two boys had opened a recording program and were sitting next to each other.

"Gonna press 'record' in 3..2..1!" And then Logan clicked on record.

_"Hello guys! Kendall and Logan here."__  
><em>  
>Kendall waved while Logan said this.<p>

_"We have some big news we wanna share, isn't that right, Kendall?"_

_"It sure is."_

_"I'm just gonna say it: Kendall and I are dating. We have been for a couple of months now. We are in love, we are happy, so please be happy for us and don't go around and hate on us for being together or for being gay."_

_"In fact: We're not gay, were both bisexual. But, yeah. Logie and I are together and I hope you guys can be just as happy as us, because I've never been as happy as I am now."__  
><em>  
>Logan smiled. "<em>Me neither."<em> After a short pause he added, _"Sooo.. That was it."__  
><em>  
>Logan then turned to Kendall and whispered, "Should we kiss now?"<p>

"I think we should."

They shared a quick peck in front of the camera before Kendall said, _"Don't hate. It worthless, you won't get us down, no matter what"_

And with that Logan pressed the 'End recording' button before saving it to their laptop.

"That went well. We should watch it back now and post it."

Kendall only nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"You wanna do it right? Because if you don't want to, we won't post it."

"No, I wanna post it, I'm just nervous about the reactions."

"Everything will be fine, Kenny. The most important people in out lives already know and they're happy for us."

"You are right."

Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan passionately.

"Let's watch it back"

Logan nodded and pressed play.

"That was okay." Logan said after they had watched the video. "Isn't the kiss too much though?"

"Nah, don't think so. We should post it now."

"Lets do it."

They went to Kendall's YouTube page and clicked on 'Upload Video'

"There we go."

Logan clicked on the file before they filled in the title, description and other things.

"Title? 'Big news' you okay with that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"What about the description?"

"Uhh, just something like 'Logan and Kendall telling you guys their big news'"

Logan nodded and said, "Sounds good." before starting to type.

They filled in the rest and then waited for the video to be fully uploaded.

"Eeeeeep! It's up!"

Kendall chuckled, "Did you just squeal?"

"Yes, I'm just so happy"

Kendall patted his lap. "Come here."

Logan climbed into Kendall lap, facing him and wrapped his arms around his neck while Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. They pressed their noses together, looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"Whatever some of the people might say, they're not gonna get us down, okay. As long as I have you, I will be fine. I can fight the whole wide world as long as I have you by my side."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, so much."

They pressed their lips together, kissing until the first comments would come in.

The laptop made the same sound over and over again: telling the two love birds they got emails.

Logan talked against Kendall's lips, looking deeply in his green eyes. "This is it, let's check them out."

Logan turned around in Kendall's lap, Kendall's hands still around his waist, and opened the YouTube video. He smiled to himself as he saw his boyfriend and himself on the screen. He couldn't believe they had actually done it.

The two boys looked at the screen, reading through the comments.

**FINALLY! You two are so prefect for each other!**

**I'm so glad you guys came out! I'm proud of you guys.**

**First Carlos, now you two, I'm waiting for James to tell us he's dating someone. It doesn't matter though. I love you all and I'm so happy for you!**

**Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream! ASDFGHJKL! IS THIS REAL LIFE?**

**OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! You should totally make a sex tape and just lots and lots of kissy pictures! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!****  
><strong>  
>They both chuckled at that comment.<p>

But they stopped abruptly when they read a comment that said **Fags.**

Logan turned around in Kendall's lap, facing him again. He noticed how he had a sad, hurt expression. He cupped his face and made him look him in the eyes. "It is just one nasty comment against millions of lovely ones."

"You're right. But it still hurts."

"I know, Kenny. Unfortunately, I know. But just let them be childish and let them call us names, I know I love you and I will love you forever no matter what anyone says. They're just jealous because it's obvious we're in love and happy."

Kendall smiled. "You're right. Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall hugged Logan tight against his chest before they shared a sweet kiss. After they pulled away Logan said, "Let's read some more comments, some are really fucking hilarious."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah. After we've read them, we should totally make that sex tape. We should switch careers from performers/normal actors to porn actors."

"You can be my private porn actor anytime you want. BUT! No way in hell people are gonna see _my _Kendall how only _I_ am supposed to see him."

Kendall smirked. "Possessive much?"

Logan squeaked out a "Hell yeah!" which made Kendall laugh.

"Okay then, no sex tape for the fans, but we could still make one for personal use."

"You wanna jerk off to us? That's kinda weird."

"I guess it is, but you have to admit: it would be hot."

"You're so weird!"

"You love my weirdness."

"I do, I love you so much. Everything about you."

Kendall blushed. "Ahh, Logie, stop! You're making me blush. I love you too though, so so so so so incredibly much. You're perfect."

Yet shared a passionate kiss before Logan turned around again.

"Let's look at some more comments."

**So, that happened.**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
